


distractions

by bleakmidwinter



Category: Rope (1948)
Genre: Basically just soft but sexy times, Brandon and Phillip love each other they just suck, Domestic Fluff, It's not much it's just 900 or so words, Kissing, M/M, References to Prep School, Repressed Gay Vacation babeyy, Rupert's nasty ass referenced only for a bit, Sex, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleakmidwinter/pseuds/bleakmidwinter
Summary: brandon and phillip take advantage from the time they have away from mrs. wilson but brandon is easily distracted





	distractions

It’s a warm summer day and the sunlight seems to come in from their windows a little stronger than usual, casting a bright light over their lengthy couch. 

 

Brandon’s not used to having sex in anything but the shadows, but Mrs. Wilson takes her vacation weeks in the summer more often than not, and they have the apartment to themselves for one week. Or is it two? He’s having trouble remembering.

 

He places his hands on the soft skin above Phillip’s hip bones, and Phillip continues to make his tiny, sporadic, Phillip-noises. It’s sweet. Brandon would smile if he wasn’t now thinking about where Mrs.Wilson goes on vacation. Does she have a family? Why hasn’t Brandon asked her before? He doesn’t care for one, but if he doesn’t care why is he thinking about it?

 

It’s just curious that someone like Mrs. Wilson would have vacation days. To do what? Go to the spa? She’s much too old for that isn’t she? Her skin and youthful beauty is a lost cause. He supposes she might go out of the country to rest at some beach resort, but then he considers her budget and crosses that out. 

 

Perhaps she can afford a cabin or lodge in some woodsy vacation spot. 

 

In the next moment, Phillip’s head drops to his shoulder, and Brandon can feel his searing hot lips on his neck, pressing wet kisses above his clavicle. Phillip gets very worked up during sex. Brandon thrusts up to throw Phillip off rhythm and he delves back into his thoughts. 

 

Maybe she just waits at home lazily, goes to a picture every so often, eats junk food. Maybe her bones are old and she needs to just sit and take in life. Brandon thinks harder. No she’s too hyperactive to be alright with just waiting around. Brandon  _ does  _ know at least one thing; she doesn’t have a husband to worry about.  

 

Brandon then wonders about Rupert Cadell. What would a retired teacher and now philosophical book publisher do for vacation? He has an inkling as to  _ where  _ Rupert might go if his desires take him there, and the thought makes Brandon blush momentarily. He wonders if Rupert would ever be lonely enough to stoop so low as to hire a hooker. Some young lad in his early twenties, maybe younger. Suddenly Brandon doesn’t want to think about it.  He turns his attention back to his very loud and very loving partner on his lap. 

 

Brandon’s hands move below Phillip’s hip bones to the curves of his ass, he tightens his grip until his knuckles are white, and at the sound of Phillip’s surprised yelp, Brandon wonders if they should both take a vacation. 

 

The two college graduates both live off the money of their parents companies for the most part. It’s not like they have a job they need to take a vacation from, and are they even tired enough for one? He wonders why being tired has a connotation with needing vacation. Does anyone take vacations for fun anymore? Brandon promises himself they will, together. Maybe they’ll go out of the country, to some resort. He can imagine Phillip getting a tan and refusing to go swimming in the water with Brandon. 

 

They could always go back to mother’s farm. It’ll be like prep school, Brandon thinks. Spring or winter break, when he’d invite Phillip up to his mother’s farm and they’d kiss as silently as they could in his twin sized bed. For some reason he’d never upgraded to a queen size, and he and Phillip were forced to sleep on that small bed with the hardest mattress Phillip’s told Brandon, “I’ve ever slept on.” 

 

“Brandon,” Phillip then says, and it’s close to a moan. Brandon hums pleasantly, only half attached to reality of the moment. He places one of his hands on Phillip’s moving spine. The ridges feel nice. 

 

They’ll have to plan a vacation when Mrs. Wilson gets back. If they go on vacation, so does she. Lucky woman, getting two vacations back to back. They’re quite considerate  employers, yes, quite. He dares assume they’re the best employers in –

 

“Brandon!” Phillip shouts, and Brandon blinks. He’s knocked out of his thoughts when he sees two large brown eyes staring angrily into his own. Brandon hopes Phillip didn’t feel him tense up just now.

 

“Phillip, what’s wrong?” He says with a nervous chuckle. 

 

“You’re not,” Phillip is out of breath, “ _ paying attention! _ ” 

 

He can’t think of an excuse, or a comeback of any kind. Phillip’s right. Brandon looks to the left, and stares at the piano awkwardly. “I’m sorry,” he says. He never apologizes. 

 

Phillip stares back for a moment, expression softening. It doesn’t take much for Phillip to come back from one of his emotional outbursts. It never has.

 

“It’s okay,” he says with a shy smile. “Make it up to me?”

 

After a beat, Brandon shoots back a smug expression, and grabs tight onto Phillip’s hips, flipping him over in one quick, suave, move. One of Phillip’s legs is hanging off the couch and his eyes are bug-wide. 

 

“Next time just slap me,” Brandon winks and dives in for a kiss before picking up the pace at least ten times faster than they had been going. It ends with Brandon’s fingers intertwined with Phillip’s above their heads on the armrest, and Brandon collapsing onto Phillip’s heaving chest, before the sweat cools and they make a garden salad between kisses in the kitchen. 

 

Everyday after this was a similar, warm, languid summer day, and he and Phillip take full advantage of every second. Brandon thinks he’s beginning to understand people’s need for vacations. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, idk why i wrote this, it was an in-the-moment thing, heads up for new rope fics in the future because apparently i'm always on my bullshit. dedicated to gus as per usual.


End file.
